This invention relates to a transfer case for four-wheel drive vehicles and more particularly to an arrangement wherein a dual planetary gear reduction unit annulus gear delivers torque to a power takeoff gear box.
As discussed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,908 issued Aug. 12, 1986 to C. F. Dolan and assigned to the present assignee of the instant application, it is desirable to provide a power takeoff arrangement for a four-wheel drive vehicle transfer case which is readily accessible and compact. In the Dolan patent the transfer case housing supports a planetary gear set annulus gear with the input shaft terminating in an end axial flange portion defining a sun gear. The Dolan inboard carrier ring rotatably supports a plurality of planet gears and includes peripheral gear teeth adapted to mesh with a power takeoff input gear interfacing the transfer case housing.